Une nouvelle chance
by MarleyLaPsycho
Summary: Lors de la bataille final Voldemort et Harry meurent mais deux jeunes femmes vont en décidé autrement. Je suis nul en résumé mais lisez quand même !
1. chapter 1

**_Je vous présente ma nouvelle Fic "Une nouvelle chance". Je me suis beaucoup aspiré de ReLIFE pour l'écrire mais bien sur je vais essayer de ne pas recopier l'œuvre de Yayoiso et Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais à J . K . Rowling. Je dois vous dire que l'orthographe n'est pas terrible mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour qu'il ait le moins de faute possible._** ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

 **PROLOGUE**

Poudlard était en ruine, les corps inanimés étaient étalés sur le sol. Le combat continuait durant cette nuit du deux Mai. On pouvait entendre les pleurs des personnes ayant perdu leurs proches mais les cris qui étaient provoquées par la peur de la mort. Au milieu de tout cela, deux hommes qui étaient face à face. À cet instant, ils savaient que c'était le moment décisif pour leur vie.

Un des deux doit mourir.

Mais les événements ne furent pas ce qu'ils devraient être. Ce soir-là, les deux moururent. Le garçon-qui-a-survécut et Lord Voldemort.

Harry s'était réveillé dans une chambre du style victorienne. Il était dans un lit. Il regarda dans toute la pièce et il remarqua qu'une personne était couché à côté de lui. Il leva légèrement la couette pour voir le visage l'inconnu et il voyait un Tom Riddle d'environ de 15/16 ans endormi profondément. Pendant la stupeur de Harry, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en laissant place à une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus avec un visage doux et une autre femme brune aux yeux rouges qui était assez effrayante.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillé, Harry, dit la blonde avec un sourire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et ou suis-je ? demanda Harry paniqué.

\- Je vais tout expliquer mais on va attendre que Tom se réveille.

\- Pourquoi je dors avec un psychopathe et pourquoi il n'a plus sa tête de serpent ?

\- C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? demanda Tom en se réveillant.

\- Ah ! La belle au bois dormant se réveille à ce que je vois, ricana la brune.

\- Bon vous allez me répondre oui ou non ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Oui maintenant que Tom est réveiller. Venez avec nous dans notre petit salon, dit la blonde.

Tom et Harry suivirent les deux jeunes femmes dans le soi-disant petit salon. Où ils prirent place.

\- Vous devez savoir que vous êtes morts lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Donc je suis vraiment mort, dit Harry blanc comme un linge.

\- C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! Pas après tous ces sacrifices ! cria Tom.

\- On va commencer par se présenter. Je me nomme Morgane et la femme juste à côté de moi se nomme Gaia, présenta la blonde, vous êtes dans l'au-delà mais vous n'allez pas y rester longtemps.

\- Vous allez être ressusciter et être envoyer dans une autre dimension, déclara Gaia.

\- Attendez ! Pourquoi ce monstre doit être ressusciter ?! demanda Harry en colère.

\- C'est pour vous donner une chance de vivre normalement, dit Morgane d'un ton doux.

\- Comme vous l'avez constaté vous avez tous les deux 15 ans.

\- QUOI ?! hurlèrent Harry et Tom en même temps.

\- Dans cet autre monde les sorciers n'existent pas et vous allez être deux adolescents normaux.

\- C'est hors de question ! refusa Tom.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en droit de refuser, Tom, dit Gaia d'une voix froide, Soyez clément que nous t'envoyons directement dans le néant et qu'on te donne une nouvelle chance d'avoir une vie normale.

Tom fusilla du regard la jeune femme aux yeux rouges et croisa les bras.

\- Vous devez aussi savoir que vous n'aurez pas accès à vos pouvoirs magiques dans ce monde, informa Morgane.

\- Mais comment on va faire sans notre magie ? demanda Harry.

\- Harry, vous aurez toujours votre magie mais vous n'aurez pas accès à elle, expliqua Morgane.

\- Bon nous avons tout expliquer maintenant vous allez de ce pas partir dans cet autre monde.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Harry avait soudain les paupières lourdes mais essayait de se retenir. Il avait remarqué que Tom était dans la même situation que lui mais malheureusement ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil profond.


	2. L'académie Woodford

**_Voici le premier chapitre ! Je tenais à vos prévenir qu'il y aura des OCC et aussi des références de certain manga à l'intérieur._**

 ** _Je tenais à dire que Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ! (Malheureusement)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **Une nouvelle chance !**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'académie Woodford**

Nos deux compères se réveillèrent avec difficulté. Tom ayant retrouvé ses esprits avant Harry inspecta l'endroit où il était. C'était un appartement typique Moldu qui était bien équipé et Tom ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grimacer de dégout. Juste quelques minutes plus tard Harry inspectait les lieux sans rendre se compte de Tom aka Lord Voldemort était avec lui. Harry se rappelais ce que les deux jeunes femmes lui avaient dit, qu'il allait refaire s'est 15 ans et vivre normalement sans la magie. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être exciter d'avoir enfin une vie normale et triste de ne plus utiliser sa magie. Des bruits de tousse le fit sortir de ses pensées, il se retourna puis vit le visage froid du Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Ah ! j'avais presque oublié que tu étais là, déclara Harry d'un ton froid.

\- Je suis vexé, Potter. Moi qui croyait que j'occupais tes pensées, dit Tom d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Tais-toi ou je te tue une seconde fois, menaça le survivant.

\- Je dois te le rappeler, c'est moi qui t'es tué, rappela le Dark Lord.

\- Mais oui ! Je vais te croire !

Pendant leur chamaillerie, une jeune femme blonde à l'aire fantomatique (Morgane) était apparue dans le salon où les deux revenants se disputaient.

\- Messieurs, appela Morgane.

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse de leur part. Morgane s'énerva pour de bon !

\- VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ! hurla-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Morgane en sursaut.

\- On ne vous pas vu. Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis venu ici, c'est pour vous donner quelques informations qu'on a oublié de vous transmettre. L'appartement dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement vous appartient. Demain, vous commencerez l'Académie Woodford, la brochure du lycée est sur le plan de travail. Les cartons que vous voyez se sont vos affaires et tous vos frais sont déjà payés. Et la dernière chose est que si vous en faites pas des bonnes notes et vous ne vous intégrez pas dans votre nouvel environnement, on vous envoie directement dans le néant. Je crois que c'est tout. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit Morgane.

Elle s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient bouche-bée par les nouvelles données par Morgane. Demain, ils allaient commencer le lycée et surtout un lycée moldu. Harry avait arrêté l'école moldu à 11 ans comme Tom Riddle, il ne savait comment il allait s'en sortir. Dans le côté de Tom, il n'arrivait pas croire que lui, le seigneur des ténèbres, le Dark Lord, le terrible mage noire, intégrera une école moldue.

Tom regardait la bais vitrée qui donné directement au balcon du jolie appartement. Il faisait nuit et le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait voir les étoiles qui scintillé. Son regard se dirigea vers Harry qui lisait la brochure de l'Académie Woodford.

\- Demain, c'est la rentrée scolaire, le 1er Septembre, annonça Harry toujours les yeux rivés sur la brochure.

Tom acquiesça silencieusement, il examina l'appartement puis il s'approcha vers le calendrier et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

\- Potter ! cria Tom.

\- Tu veux quoi, Riddle ! répondit Harry avec mépris.

\- Nous sommes en 2018 !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Oui ! on a fait un bond de 20 ans dans le futur !

Harry resta en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas y croire mais pourquoi diable ces femmes les avaient envoyés en 2018 ?!

\- Bon on devrait aller se couche, proposa Harry.

Tom acquiesça silencieusement et alla faire sa toilette puis alla se coucher. Harry fit de même toujours en état de choc.

Le matin, un bruit strident que tout le monde hait retenti dans la chambre des jeunes hommes. Tom n'étant pas habitué au réveille sursauta en se demandant qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose qui faisait ce bruit désagréable. Il prit l'objet qui a perturbé son réveil et le balança contre le mur. L'ancien Dark Lord se leva et alla directement dans le salon peu à peu il se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il n'avait plus sa magie, il devait aller dans un lycée moldu et il devait s'adapter. Il était dans une colère noire et tout ça pour qu'il ait une vie normale. Il remarqua que Potter s'était lui aussi réveiller à cause de cette objet moldu qui servait surement à réveiller les gens. Il analysa le comportement du survivant et depuis hier, il ne sait pas trop plains de sa situation, il ne comprenait pas comment Potter faisait pour garder au tant de calme, lui voulait tout faire exploser et torturer ces deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à leurs faire perdre la tête pour avoir eu cette idée débile.

Quant à Harry, lui déballait un des nombreux cartons qui était au salon pour trouver des vêtements à mettre. Il trouva les soi-disant uniformes de l'académie Woodford qui était constitué d'une chemise blanche avec une petit veste en coton rouge et une autre qui était noire mais avec des lignes rouges avec le logo de l'académie dessus qui est un W orné d'or avec une devise qui était _Nous sommes toujours les meilleures !_ avec un pantalon aussi noir. Harry l'essaya et il se regarda dans le miroir, l'uniforme lui aller bien mais se rendit compte qu'il était aussi petit que dans ses souvenirs et maigre avec ses cheveux ébouriffé et ses grands yeux verts, on pouvait aisément croire qu'il faisait plus jeune, Tom tout comme Harry essaya l'uniforme scolaire, comparé à Potter lui était grand avec des cheveux noire coupé court et lisse, des yeux bruns qui se rapprochait du rouge et un beau visage, il avait une musculature fine en gros Tom Riddle alias Voldemort était extrêment séduisant. Les deux sorciers allaient manger, Harry se faisait une tartine et Tom attendais visiblement quelque chose.

\- Hé face de serpent, qu'est que t'attend pour te faire à manger ? demanda Harry perplexe.

\- J'attends qu'on me le rapporte, répondit Tom comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Harry le regarda choquer, il attendait sérieusement que quelqu'un lui rapporte un petit-déjeuner comme ça ? Il ne savait s'il devait pleurer ou rire. En tout cas ce qui est sûr, lui, Harry Potter, n'allaient surtout pas lui faire à manger.

\- Personne ne te fera à manger, Tom, il faut que tu te débrouille tout seul.

\- Jamais je ne me rabaisserai à une telle tâche comme un vulgaire elfe de maison ! gronda Voldy.

\- Mais tu as oublié, Tom. Dans ce monde les elfes de maison n'existent pas. Tu n'es plus un seigneur des ténèbres et tu n'as plus de magie. Je me demande pourquoi ces femmes voulaient que TOI, tu aies une deuxième chance alors que c'est toi qui a provoqué tous ces malheurs aux gens.

\- Et tu crois que moi j'en ai voulu. De toute façon, tout ça c'est de ta faute, Potter Parce que si tu arrêtais de survivre à chaque fois que j'essaie de te tuer tout ça ne serait pas arriver !

\- Comme ça tout est de ma faute ! Je te rappel que si tu n'avais pas cette foutu idée de conquérir le monde, on ne serait pas là !

Et c'est comme ça que les deux revenants se disputèrent encore jusqu'à qu'Harry arrête la dispute.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, face de serpent. Je vais me laver.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Potter, ou tu vas le regretter !

Harry l'ignora et alla faire sa toilette. Pendant qu'Harry se lavait, Tom resta dans la cuisine, il avait faim, comme Potter l'avait bien dit il fallait qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Il regarda la cuisine de plus près, cette cuisine était bien différente que celle qu'il avait vu à l'orphelinat. Il chercha quelque chose dans les différentes armoires, il pouvait voir différents aliments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce que Potter avait fait.

Les minutes passèrent, Harry sorti enfin de la salle de bain. Puis rentra dans la cuisine, il resta en état de choc mais qu'est-ce que ce foutu Mage noir avait foutu avec la cuisine qui était dans un était désastreux et comment cette tomate était arrivée au plafond. Il vit l'air satisfait de Tom avec sa tartine dans la main. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Voldy avait vraiment à manger tout seul mais à quel prix ?

\- Ce n'était pas si compliquer, dis fièrement Tom.

\- Oui mais regarde l'état de la cuisine.

\- Je peux laver si tu veux, suggéra Tom avec un sourire digne d'un serpentard.

\- Ne t'approche plus de la cuisine face de serpent, ordonna Harry.

\- D'accord, dit l'héritier de Serpentard en mangeant sa tartine.

Harry commença à laver la cuisine quant à Tom mangeait tranquillement sur le plan de travail puis Tom alla se préparer.

\- Potter, ou se trouve ce soi-disant lycée ?

\- Je suis en train de vérifier, nous sommes en plein milieu de Londres et lycée se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville, si on prend le métro on peut y arriver attend.

\- Le métro…, dit Tom septique.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Harry en ne voulant pas du tout expliquer ce que c'était le métro.

\- Bien sûr, je sais ce que c'est, j'ai vécu dans le monde moldu mais ça fait 50 ans que je ne l'ai pas pris.

\- Techniquement 70 ans comme nous sommes en 2018.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, bon on y va ou sinon on va être en retard.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, le trajet jusqu'à l'académie Woodford fut assez compliqué pour les deux. Arrivé dans la cours, ils remarquèrent une jeune fille blonde avec des lunettes qui les regardaient avec une aire conspiratrice ce qui dérangea légèrement Harry. Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans leurs classes.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi nous sommes dans la même classe, demanda Harry.

\- Moi aussi je veux savoir, dit Tom.

Tom prit la place au fonds de la classe et Harry la place le plus loin possible de loin de celui de Tom. Tous deux de s'ignoreraient comme ils pouvaient, la classe se remplissaient petit à petit et un homme fit son apparition, il était grand aux cheveux blonds, des yeux marrons et il portait une chemise blanche.

\- Bonjour, je suis votre professeur principal et je suis aussi le professeur de chimie, je m'appelle Jordan Wayne. Je voudrais que vous vous présentiez en quelque mots. On commence par toi, dit-il en désignant Tom.

\- Je m'appelle Tom Riddle.

\- Tu n'as pas autres choses à dire comme ton âge ?

\- J'ai 15 ans.

\- Euh… d'accord, au prochain.

Chaque élève se représentèrent normalement, Harry avait remarqué la fille bizarre de ce matin, elle s'appelait Aria Miles. Puis le tour de Harry vint.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 15 ans. J'aime bien cuisiner et faire du sport.

\- Bien, comme tout le monde s'est présenter. Je vais vous dire le programme de la journée. Ce matin, nous allons voir les différentes règles de l'académie et je vais vous faire visiter le bâtiment et on va vous attribuer un casier ou vous pouvez disposer vos affaires, puis nous allons nous rendre dans l'amphithéâtre pour entendre le discours de bienvenue du directeur. Pour l'après-midi, vous aurez un interrogatoire pour voir votre niveau scolaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne comptera pas dans votre moyenne.

En voyant que les élèves avait compris le programme. Wayne commença à énumérer les différentes règles du lycée. Harry pouvait aisément remarquer que les règles était bien plus stricte que celui de Poudlard. La matinée s'est bien passé mais Harry se demandait pourquoi c'était lui qui prenaient chère à chaque fois ? Pourquoi son casier était juste à côté de celui de face de serpent et pourquoi le directeur ressemble-t-il à Dumbledore ? Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria ou il alla prendre son déjeuner. Un garçon aux cheveux brun mi-long et aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers lui.

\- Hey, je suis ton voisin, Mikael Brook ou Mika si tu veux. Enchanté de te rencontrer ! dit-il joyeusement.

\- Heu… Enchanté. Je m'appe-

\- Harry Potter, je sais. Ça te dit de déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Cool, Let's go ! s'écria joyeusement Mikeal en prenant le bras à Harry.

Harry fut un peu choqué de voir un garçon aussi énergique que Mikeal mais c'était un chouette gars.

\- Attends, tu me passes ton numéro de portable ? demanda Mikeal.

\- Euh… je n'en n'ai pas, déclara Harry.

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas de portables ! Il faut y remédier à cela, dit l'adolescent aux yeux bleu avec détermination, Réserve ton samedi et c'est non négociable.

Alors là, Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Ce type venait de littéralement de l'obliger à sortir en ville avec lui pour lui acheter un portable.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voulais mon numéro de portable de toute façon ?

\- Ben pour s'envoyer des messages ou s'appeler, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence, tu peux me donner le nom de ton compte facebook ou Instagrame ?

\- Euh.. C'est quoi Facebook et Instagramme ?

\- OH MON DIEU, mais tu vis dans quel monde ?

\- _Dans les années dans 90, pensa Harry._

\- J'ai vécu à la compagne et ma famille ne voulaient pas trop que je m'approche des appareils électroniques, mentit Harry en toute vitesse.

\- Ah je vois mais là quand même. Bon je vais tout expliquer, dit-il complètement exciter.

Mika mit un bon de temps à lui expliquer les différents réseaux sociaux et leur utilité et on pouvait voir que Mikael était content de discuter avec son nouvel ami. Harry lui était un peu surprit de l'avancée technologique des moldue en vingt ans. Les deux finirent de manger et allèrent dans leur classe ou ils retrouvèrent la fille de ce matin, Aria, discutait avec Tom enfin par vraiment discutait.

\- Mais ça ne va pas espèce de taré ! gueula Tom sans retenue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- C'est non !

\- Mais allez soit sympa !

\- Aria, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervient Mikeal.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, elle était moi avec au collège. Alors Aria ?

\- Je veux que Tom soit mon personnage principal pour mon Shojo* mais il ne veut pas.

\- Oh ! C'est sur quoi cette fois-ci ? demanda joyeusement Mika.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est dans un monde magique. Je me suis dit que Tommy pouvait jouer le méchant qui tombe amoureux de l'héroïne, expliqua Aria.

Les deux sorciers eurent une sueur froide en même temps. Aria n'était pas loin de la vérité, Tom était effectivement un méchant dans un monde magique, Harry éclata de rire en s'imaginant face de serpent tombait amoureux d'une quelconque personne et ne revenait pas que cette fille venait de l'appelait Tommy.

\- Et Harry pouvait jouer mon héroïne, acheva Aria.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Mika riait de bon cœur en voyant le visage enthousiaste de son amie. A ce moment-là, le professeur Wayne fit son apparition.

\- Asseyez-vous à votre place, je vais faire passer votre interrogation. Je dois vous dire que toutes les personnes qui n'aurons pas réussi, devrons venir me voir individuellement dans la salle des professeurs, dit Wayne en faisant passer les copies.

Harry regarda sa copie, il y avait plusieurs parties et la première était Math. Il ne comprenait rien, pourquoi il y avait des lettres ? Il regarda tous les autres parties (Anglais, Histoire, Géo, Science) mais il ne savait rien. Il essaya quand de répondre au plus de question possible. Dans le coté de Tom, il était à peu près dans la même galère.

\- C'est terminer, veuillez me rendre les copies.

Harry était dépiter, il avait complètement foiré. Il regarda face de serpent pour voir comment il était. Il avait l'aire choqué, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait bête à l'école et il détestait cette sensation.

Pour la première de sa vie, il voulait mourir.

 **J'ai pris énormément de temps pour ce chapitre. Je tiens à vos signaler que je ne suis pas française je suis suisse donc pour les branches j'ai pris celui de mon pays qu'on a au collège (école secondaire) pour les tester. Mais je ne connais pas le système anglais si quelqu'un connait ça serai sympa qui m'explique.**

 **Shojo = Manga de romance dédier généralement aux filles.**

 **Review please :)**


	3. Cours de rattrapage ?

**Nouvelle** **chance**

 **Chapitre 2 : Cours de rattrapage ?**

Harry se sentit bien dans son lit, il avait besoin de repos à cause du contrôle d'hier qui était une véritable catastrophe. Mais il trouvait un peu bizarre que le réveille n'est pas encore sonné avec un petit doute il alla vérifier l'heure. Il regarda l'heure et il était plus de dix heure passé ! Il avait constaté que Tom était déjà parti et ce sale enfoiré ne l'a même pas réveillé. Il se hâta pour se préparer et ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il arriva à l'académie en moins de trente minutes, il était assez fier de lui. Maintenant, il allait mettre un gros coup poing pour lui rappeler de le réveiller les prochaines fois et lui demander de ce qu'il avait fait de son réveille ! Il se dirigea vers sa classe et toqua la porte.

\- Entrez ! dit la voix monsieur Wayne.

\- Je suis désolé du retard, monsieur. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, s'excusa Harry en rentrant en classe.

\- C'est la première fois, je le laisse passer cette fois.

Harry s'installa sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à Tom qui avait un sourire narquois.

 _Cette fois j'en suis sûr. C'est à cause de lui que je suis arrivé en retard_

Le cours se passa bien et comme c'était le dernier cours avant le déjeuner, Harry se dirigea à la cafétéria avec Mika et Aria qui trainer Tom par le col mais une personne les interpella.

\- M. Riddle, M. Potter je voudrais avoir une discussion avec vous, dit le professeur Wayne.

\- D'accord, dirent les deux concernés.

Sans aucun bruit, ils le suivirent dans le bureau du professeur. Le professeur Wayne s'assit sur sa chaise en soupirant.

\- J'ai déjà donné les notes du test à niveau lors du premier cours ce matin mais comme vous n'étiez pas là M. Potter. Je vous la donne maintenant, dit M. Wayne en tendant la feuille vers Harry.

Avec une certaine peur, Harry prit la feuille et regarda sa note qui devait être désastreuse. Il avait eu un 5 sur 100 ce qui ai assez mauvais même très mauvais.

\- Avec vos mauvaises à tous les deux, vous devriez passer un rattrapage dans un mois. Mais pour que vous réussissez, je vais demander à un de vous camarade de vous aider.

\- Monsieur, on pourrait savoir qui c'est ? demanda le survivant.

\- Bien sûr, C'est Eden Taylor, il a le meilleur score au test à niveau. Vous allez travailler avec lui à la fin des cours et vous allez commencer aujourd'hui.

Harry se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête et Tom lui grogna. Ils saluèrent leur professeur puis s'en allèrent en direction de la cafétéria. Harry se demanda quelle note avait eu la face de serpent.

\- Tu as eu quelle note ? demanda Harry.

\- En quoi ça te regarde, dit le mage noir avec froideur.

\- Donc M. face de serpent a fait une note si horrible qui n'ose même pas le dire, c'est ça ?

\- Ferme-là, Potter, cria Tom.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est pire que mon 5, rigola Harry.

\- Et non ce n'est pas pire, heureusement, dit Tom avec un air hautin.

\- Alors combien ?

\- J'ai eu 6 voilà t'es content ?!

\- Très. Et maintenant, nous allons un autre problème, Voldy, dit Harry avec air sérieux.

\- Lequel ? demanda Tom.

\- Le fait que tu ais planqué mon réveille, répondit Harry d'un ton menaçant en tenant sa chemise.

\- Ah ce problème. J'avais cassé le mien donc j'ai pris le tien et j'ai oublié de te réveiller, dit Voldemort avec un joli sourire.

\- Je vais te tuer !

À la cafétéria, Mika et Aria étaient en train de tranquillement de manger avec d'autres camarades de classe.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour leur test à niveau qu'ils étaient convoqués ? demanda Aria en mangeant ses pates à la carbonara.

\- Surement, mais tu n'as pas remarqué un truc bizarre chez eux ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce matin, je suis allé demander à Tom s'il n'avait pas vu Harry et il m'a répondu qu'il savait pas où il était.

\- Bah c'est une réponse normale.

\- Non le truc bizarre c'est qu'il l'appeler « fichu gamin » alors qu'ils ont le même âge et aussi que les deux n'ont pas de portable. Nous sommes quand même en 2018.

\- Mais Harry ne t'avait pas donné une explication ?

\- Oui, il a dit qu'il avait vécu dans la compagne et que ces parents ne voulaient pas qu'il s'approche des appareils électroniques mais l'envoyer à la capitale sans aucun moyen de communication c'est bizarre.

\- En y pensant, c'est vrai, dit Aria.

\- Et si on enquêtait, peut-être on va découvrir quelque chose, proposa Mika avec des yeux brillant.

\- Ce serai intéressent de connaitre les secrets de Tom-chan, murmura-t-elle avec un drôle autour d'elle.

\- Tu peux te calmer ? Tu me fais peur.

Après avoir fini leur déjeuner, les deux lycéens retournèrent en classe et virent Tom et Harry dans un sale état.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda Mika.

\- C'est la faute de cet imbécile. Il m'a cherché, grogna Harry.

\- Quoi ! C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, rétorqua Tom.

\- C'est toi qui m'a piqué mon réveille et le pire ce que tu ne m'a même pas réveiller, accusa Harry.

\- Attendez ! Vous habitez ensemble ? demanda Aria.

\- Heu…Oui, dit Harry peu sûr de lui.

\- Oh, racontez-moi tout, ordonna Aria avec les yeux brillant.

Tom et Harry eurent un mouvement de recul face à l'enthousiasme d'Aria. Quelqu'un s'approcha du petit du groupe d'ami, il avait les cheveux châtains avec des yeux brun, il avait un visage fin, il ressemblait à une fille.

\- Excusez-moi. C'est bien vous Harry Potter et Tom Riddle ?

\- Euh... Oui c'est bien nous. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Eden Taylor, je suis celui qui est en charge de vous remettre à niveau. Je voulais juste vous dire que les cours commenceront à 17 heures à la bibliothèque et je ne veux aucun retard, compris ! dit-il sans aucune émotion sur le visage.

\- Nous serons à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas, dit Tom avec une froide comme de la glace.

\- Bien, dit Taylor en partant du petit groupe.

Il y a eu un petit silence qui régnait dans le petit groupe, Mika et Aria regardait les deux sorciers avec les yeux ronds.

\- Je rêve…, dit Mika

\- Oh putain…, dit Aria à son tour.

\- VOUS AVEZ GRAVE DE LA CHANCE ! hurlèrent en même temps les deux ados.

\- En quoi nous avons de la chance ? demanda Harry agacé de ne rien comprendre.

\- Eden Taylor est la personne la plus intelligente de notre année, déclara Aria.

\- Mais aussi, c'est le fils du PDG de la Mipple Compagnie, la plus grosse boite de l'Angleterre, dit Mika à son tour.

\- Il est le meilleur ami de Scorpius Malfoy, le plus beau garçon de toute l'école juste après toi, Tommy, dit Aria.

Tom et Harry se figèrent d'un coup, ils avaient bien entendu, elle avait dit MALFOY ?! Harry n'arrivait pas y croire, il était complètement sur le cul. Tom était dans un état pire que celui d'Harry.

\- Scorpius Malfoy comme dans Draco Malfoy ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, tu as entendu parler de son père, il est député au parlement et surement le futur Ministre, dit Mika avec son sourire.

Harry en avait déjà entendu parler de lui mais pas en tant que futur Ministre mais en tant que fils de Mangemort, il se retourna vers Tom qui était dans ses pensées, il avait l'aire pâle comme la mort.

 _Si Draco existe dans ce monde, ça veut dire que tous mes mangemorts aussi et j'ai aussi existé dans ce monde. Donc je devrais avoir 92_ _! Merde_ _!_

\- Potter. J'ai besoin de te parler, en privé, dit-il avec une troublée.

\- Euh. D'accord, dit Harry en suivant Tom dans les couloirs.

Ils sont allés assez loin pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

\- On a un gros problème. Je crois que même toi qui assez débile a pu voir le problème.

\- Oui, mais tu crois que dans ce monde nous sommes morts aussi le 2 mai 1998 ?

\- Surement, mais si c'est le cas, nous sommes dans la mouise. Imagine si quelqu'un faisait deux petites cherches et voient que Harry Potter et Tom Riddle sont mort tous les deux il y a 20 ans et des parfaits sosies d'eux se baladent tranquillement dans les rues, je ne te laisse même pas imaginer la panique générale.

\- Je comprends mais comment on va faire alors ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas mais le mieux c'est d'éviter toutes les personnes que nous avons connus.

Harry hocha la tête, il était un petit triste lui qui avait imaginé de revoir Hermione et Ron. Il suivit Tom jusqu'à leur salle de classe ou il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter en cours.

 **J'ai enfin terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas de mettre votre review.**

 **Bonne soirée** **!**


End file.
